


Killian Gardiner Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Witches of East End (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Killian Gardiner





	1. Chapter 1

He knew it was cruel but he couldn’t take it anymore. Hearing you dote on the man when Killian knew he was with someone else at that very moment. So, having enough he arranged to meet you at the bar your boyfriend frequently took his ‘dates’.

 

 

“Hey I’m sorry I was so late.” You gasp as you hurry inside and nearly crash into Killian who stood up to pull out your barstool.

 

 

“It’s fine, you’re worth waiting for.” He grinned when you blushed and ordered a drink.

 

 

“So are you really leaving town?” You asked him and he sighed, tapping his fingers against the bar as he mulled over the question.

 

 

“Maybe, traveling’s got its perks but it’s not so good when you have to leave things behind.” He admitted and you missed the hidden meaning his warm smile held.

 

 

“What things could the great Killian possibly think important enough to stay in one place.” You teased and he let out a breath of a laugh.

 

 

He wanted to tell you that you were the reason he’d planned on staying a little longer. But he didn’t get a chance. Your boyfriend strolled in with a girl tucked under his arm, your gaze was trained on them as he kissed her, guiding her to the bar beside you.

 

 

“(Y/N) you ok?” Killian muttered, not looking away from you, knowing your boyfriend had noticed you when he spoke.

 

 

“Let’s go.” You muttered and he nodded, throwing some money down for your drinks.

 

 

“Hey way (Y/N) let me explain.” You boyfriend gasped and grabbed at you but Killian pushed a hand flat against his chest.

 

 

“You messed up, deal with it.” Killian muttered to him with a smirk and followed you outside.

 

 

 

The night air whipped off the sea ad seemed to settle into your bones, raising Goosebumps as it hissed through your hair, wrapping around you like an uncomforting blanket. The little light just above Killian’s door was open and when you got closer to the boat he stepped out to greet you, looking like he tried, and failed to fall asleep.

 

 

“Normally your walk starts at midnight.” He chuckled as he hopped out onto the pier and watched as you came to a stop a few steps away from him.

 

 

“I didn’t get the chance to walk, I’ve been talking.” You muttered and he leaned against his boat.

 

 

“Oh what’d you talk about?” Killian mused.

 

 

“Bills, work, his many girlfriends, how it’s not respectable to wonder around feeling lost.” You sighed and Killian was drawn forwards to try and attempt to lighten your mood.

 

 

“Respectable people live in big houses and are incredibly unhappy… well maybe not all of them.” You laughed and your breath hitched as a large hand skimmed your back to land on your waist.

 

 

“Killian I don’t know what to do, I love him, but he’s so…” You trailed of as Killian’s hands played through your hair and he fixed you with a look that had your whole body filled with a hot flush.

 

 

“Wrong for you, there’s nothing wrong with having a little wanderlust (Y/N).” He said softly and pulled your hair back so he could look at you. “It’s good for the soul.”

 

 

“Ah and you know all about what’s good for the soul?” You hummed and he nodded.

 

 

“Not every soul just yours, you wake up in the middle of the night and just wonder because you’re so lost but you’re afraid of leaving this simple little town so you’re going to stay here with everything you know.” He started stroking his hands through your hair as he spoke. “You’re going to waste away in this town because you’re afraid.”

 

 

“What would you suggest I do… for my lost soul?” You asked and he smiled at you for a moment.

 

“Let me take you all the places you want to go, wonder with me, I don’t care where just if you come with me and you’re happy.” He hadn’t meant to sound so pitiful, so utterly emotional but he was planning on leaving and not coming back if you walked away from him and he couldn’t bring himself to tell you.

 

 

“You want me to travel around the world on a boat with you, what if you decide you’re sick of me, or I get sick of you?” He laughed at your question and pulled you against his chest.

 

 

“You’re the only thing that’s kept me coming back all these years, if I was going to get sick of you, don’t you think I’d have stopped coming back?” He didn’t get an answer.

 

 

Instead you pushed up onto the balls of his feet and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, humming when he deepened it, tangling his hands into your hair as your hands came to rest on his chest.

 

 

“Aren’t you scared of never knowing where you’re going?” You asked quietly once he’d pulled away.

 

 

“No, never.” He answered, all be it a little too quickly, but firmly enough for you to believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

Why you were looking for a job in the old bar in front of you was beyond you. It was tucked away, you wouldn’t have even seen the bar if you hadn’t stumbled your way towards the docks.

 

“Hello?” you called as you pushed inside and found it empty.

 

“Well, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again so soon, I thought you said I’d ruined Paris for you.” Killian chuckled as he came out from the back.

 

“What’re you doing here?” You glared at him as he shrugged, fixing up behind the bar as he waited for you to get irritated. “Killian!”

“I felt like coming back to America, why are you here?” He asked, pouring a drink which he downed, leaning on the bar.

 

“I… I…felt like a change.” You muttered which made him laugh.

 

“I’m sorry, next time I’ll ask before I go somewhere… I’m supposed to make my soulmate complacently happy, aren’t I?” He asked which had you scoffing in response.

 

“I am not your soulmate.” You sighed, rolling your eyes when he shook his head.

 

“Is that why we always end up together, no matter which part of the world or however long it takes, we always end up together because we’re not soulmates?” He smiled when you frowned and thought about what he was saying.

 

“It’s a coincidence, we like the same things and same places, it’s bound to happen to some people.” You offered as an answer as he stopped in front of you.

 

“Yes, every time has been a coincidence now, are you going to try and avid me or would you like a job?” He asked to which you nodded.

 

“The job… for now.” You sighed, knowing close proximity with Killian would drive you to madly thought out bad decisions.

***********************************************************************************

“Come on, I’m sorry!” Killian chuckled as he jogged after you.

 

“I do not need to tell you what happened on my date!” You grumbled as you set some drinks on a table and hurried off.

 

“Please, I’ll leave you alone if you tell me… and my theory is right.” He offered and you stopped, sighing as you set your tray down and nodded.

 

“I went for a meal with him.” You smiled sarcastically and went back behind the bar to pour drinks.

“Oh, and then what?” He asked half curious.

 

“Then we went for a nice walk and we listened to a band.” You skilfully slid the drinks out, setting up the next round before Killian could even start to.

 

“Then?” He hummed again and you didn’t have to look at him to know that he had a smug smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Then… I went home because despite being a wonderful guy I can’t get…” You froze when Killian leant in, listening hopefully, waiting for you to finish. “Never mind.”

 

“You didn’t go home with him though, did you?” He asked knowingly.

 

“So, what if I didn’t?” You huffed and slammed down a drink so hard it splashed over the edge of the glass.

********************************************************************************************

“Hey.” Killian smiled as he opened the door to his boat to find you waiting for him to answer.

 

“This isn’t what you think it is.” You explained as he let you in, watching you kick of your shoes and navigate his boat as if you’d spent more time there than him.

 

“So, this isn’t the night we drink together, almost hook up and then you freak out, flee the country.” He held a finger up when you rolled your eyes and tried to interrupt. “Then I helplessly get drawn to that country which you yell at me for when we bump into each other and then I feel bad and leave but you follow me?” He raised an eyebrow as you hummed in thought.

 

“Maybe it is.” You sighed with exasperation.

 

“OK, cool.” He muttered to himself.

 

The evening went on and the two of you revelled in the feel of being close to each other, talking about whatever you could think of, both of you avoiding the subject of love or soulmates in hopes of dragging the façade of normalcy for a moment longer.

 

“If you wanted… needed a place to crash you could stay here, I’ll be good as gold I promise.” Killian placed a hand over his heart as he watched you glance at the door.

 

“That’d… actually be really great.” You mumbled, blushing when he hurried to pull the little dining area apart to resemble a folded-up bedroom.

 

“Sleep in my room, this one’s uncomfortable.” He insisted, pushing you towards the room when you didn’t move.

 

You spent most of the night awake, the sway of the boat both relaxing and disorientating you. Eventually Killian snuck in, checking up on you, looking surprised when he saw you were still awake.

 

“Sorry, I thought I’d just make sure you were ok.” He smiled and started to leave.

 

“Stay, please… Just for a little while.” You patted the bed and he complied without a second thought.

 

It didn’t take long for the two of you to move from sleepily lying next to each other to you pulling gently on his arm until he was wrapped around you, kissing you passionately as you gave into him. You both stared at each other for a moment, tangling with each other as you drifted to sleep.

 

“You don’t have to go.” He whispered as you pulled away slowly, hoping not to wake him.

 

“I know.” Was all you said, feeling his hands gently slide up your arms.

 

“Then why leave again?” He whispered, kissing where his hands had just been, sighing when you shook your head, knowing you had no answer. “Then can we do something a little different this time?”

 

“What do you mean?” You asked as he pulled you against his chest.

 

“Phone me, talk to me and maybe even we could go somewhere together… for a while?” He asked his voice making you melt into him as it vibrated in his chest.

 

“You want to get to know me?” you teased which made him laugh lightly.

 

“No, I already know you… I want to be sure you’re safe.” He admitted quietly as he pressed a kiss into your shoulder.


End file.
